R A I N
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dikala hanya ada rinai hujan sajalah yang merengkuhmu, dikala hanya ada dingin jarum-jarum air yang makin menusuk batin, dikala hanya ada pelukan dingin hari berhujan mengurungmu, dia datang padamu dengan payungnya, berdiri untukmu dan turut berprihatin. /2nd person POV/For WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge Tema #9


_Dikala hanya ada rinai hujan sajalah yang merengkuhmu_

_Dikala hanya ada dingin jarum-jarum air yang makin menusuk batin_

_Dikala hanya ada pelukan dingin hari berhujan mengurungmu_

_Dia datang padamu dengan payungnya, berdiri untukmu dan turut berprihatin_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R A I N**

for WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge, theme #9

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; T, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

© kazuka, december 29th, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_i. __**R**__acing heartbeats happens inside you when she offers a smile on your cold day_

Kau berdiri di depan monumen yang baru dibangun sekitar dua-tiga tahun ini—sebuah keputusan _Hokage_ untuk menghormatimu, menghormati klanmu, dan terlebih pentingnya lagi: menghormati nyawa kakakmu yang rela mati untukmu.

Matamu kosong.

Jilatan dingin hujan kau biarkan saja jatuh luruh dari kepala hingga ujung kakimu. Tak perlu kau persoalkan itu karena meski badai sekalipun—kau tidak akan meruntuhkan tekadmu untuk berdiri di sini dan mengulang kembali rekaman-rekaman masa lalu yang hanya makin menusukmu.

Ya, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri.

Mengingat mereka kadang hanya menyakiti diri.

Tapi itulah caramu untuk terus hidup; dengan mengingat mereka. Orang-orang yang kau cintai, kadang menyesali mengapa hanya kau yang tertinggal. Namun begitu mengingat wajah kakakmu lagi, kau bisa menggambarkan hidupmu sekarang sebagai hadiah besar yang dititipi kakakmu untukmu, untuk masa depanmu.

Lima belas tahun sudah semua terjadi. Kau suda kepala dua, kau sudah melewati banyak hal, turun-naik jurang kehidupan, hitam-putih pergolakan batin, dan warna-warni bumbu hidup seperti persahabatan, kebencian, cinta dan kebersamaan yang silih-berganti menyapamu. Itulah yang menempamu.

... Namun kau tidak bisa mengelakkan kesepian tiap kali tanggal ini datang. Tanggal kelam yang akan menyudutkanmu ke sisi tergelap perasaan, membuat sepi menghenyakmu sampai ke palung terdalam.

Tanggal yang membuatmu merasa sepi dan kosong luar biasa. Tanggal yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau **bukanlah apa-apa **dan **siapa-siapa **sekarang.

—Hari dimana seluruh anggota keluargamu di Konoha terbunuh untuk misi khusus.

Kau lambat-laun bisa melogikakan itu semua. Perlahan kau bisa menerima eksistensi 'sahabat' yang memiliki ikatan khusus denganmu—yang membuatmu bersedia untuk mengulang hidup 'yang biasa' sekali lagi di desa ini.

Lepaskan sudah semua itu. Semua telah lalu.

Tapi sepi dihatimu tidak bisa berlalu. Tetap tinggalkan ngilu yang serasa seperti benalu.

Untuk hari ini saja, tidak ada yang bisa melarangmu untuk berdiri lama-lama meski di bawah hujan untuk mengingat mereka semua.

Kau benar-benar merasa hampa. Sampai kau ragu apakah kau masih punya jantung yang berdetak dan nafas yang bergantian mengisikan paru-paru.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Terpaan hujan di kepalamu berhenti. Kau tidak berpaling sampai panggilan kedua.

"Ninja juga bisa sakit, tahu," dia dengan lembut berujar ketika kau menghadapkan pandangan padanya. Si merah muda manis yang menaungi dirimu dengan payung birunya. "Pulang, yuk."

"Aku—" kau tertahan, bimbang.

"Pulang bersamaku. Kau baru pulang misi, kan? Kau lelah, jangan paksakan dirimu. Itu, luka-lukamu juga masih ada. Pulang dan kuobati, baru kau boleh ke sini lagi."

Baru kau rasakan seperti ada asa yang melumuri serpihan-serpihan hati hancurmu yang diakibatkan oleh hari peringatan ini. Jantungmu seakan berdetak kembali dan memburu ketika dia kembali memberikan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berlama-lama berdiam diri untuk memperingati hari ini," helanya—Sakura—tanpa memindahkan payung itu sedikitpun dari atas kepalamu. "Tapi perhatikan dirimu juga."

Apanya yang **bukanlah apa-apa** kalau ada yang memberikan dirinya saat kau kesepian begini?

Apanya yang **bukanlah siapa-siapa** kalau ada seorang gadis yang mau mencarimu di sini dan berhujan dengan payungnya—sementara orang-orang lebih suka bergumul dengan selimut mereka disenja yang dingin ini?

"Pulang," titahnya sekali lagi dan menurunkan posisi payung itu jadi lebih dekat ke kepalamu. "Kalau kau di sini terus, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kau masih terpikat pada senyumnya yang kembali terkembang ketika kau mengambil alih payung itu dari tangannya, dan kalian mulai melangkah bersama menjauhi tempat itu.

_(Di bawah hujan dan payung itu, kau tahu bahwa kau tidak sendiri.)_

* * *

**.**

**-:-***-:-**

**.**

* * *

_ii. __**A**__in't nothing better than the time when she holds your hand under the umbrella_

Hari ini tidak jauh berbeda—Konoha sedang dilanda musim hujan yang cukup parah. Sekali lagi hujan mengurungmu di teras rumah sakit.

Salah satu temanmu sakit—Hyuuga Neji. Dan kau tidak enak untuk menolak ajakan Naruto yang bersama Shikamaru untuk menjenguknya. Dan; mereka ternyata lebih dahulu meninggalkanmu sebelum hujan turun dengan dalih ada sebuah urusan penting desa yang harus segera dilakukan. Kau yang tertinggal pun terjebak hujan.

Ha, kau bukan ninja yang penakut, bukan? Memang bisa saja kau menembus hujan lebat ini dan segera pulang. Tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?

Klise—tapi ini tetap disebut sebagai alasan: kau jadi betah berlama-lama menatap hujan. Kau akan merasakan kesendirian yang sangat tapi disaat seperti inilah kau bisa merefleksikan dirimu sendiri.

Lewat bulir-bulir hujan yang terjun, kau merasakan dirimu terjebak kembali di lorong waktu dan menggelamkan dirimu dalam hal-hal lalu serupa memori indah masa lampau.

Kau memang senang menyendiri, 'kan? Dan saat hujan seperti inilah kau menemukan momen sempurna untuk melakukan itu.

"Kalau besar nanti, aku akan jadi pelindung untuk keluargaku!"

Pembicaraan yang entah kenapa mengusik perhatianmu. Hanya sepasang anak kecil yang bermain-main dengan air.

"Aku juga! Aku akan membawa nama klanku agar bisa lebih terkenal!"

"Hmmm, benar-benar! Aku akan jadi orang hebat! Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi orang hebat yang seperti Uchiha Itachi. Dia hebat sekali tapi kehebatannya dia pakai untuk membunuh semua keluarganya!"

Matamu berkilat. Tatapan tajam iris hitam langsung berubah merah. Nama itu—dan kalimat mengerikan yang barusan kau dengar...

Kau mengepalkan tanganmu erat-erat. Kau sudah akan mendekati mereka sampai satu tangan menahanmu.

"Maafkan mereka, Sasuke-_kun_. Anak-anak itu pasienku—aku akan menegur mereka setelah ini."

Dia rupanya mengetahui pembicaraan anak-anak polos itu yang bertopikkan hal tabu untukmu.

Matamu menunjukkan kemarahan yang mereda, warnanya kembali jadi biasa dan kau sama sekali tidak menarik tanganmu yang dia pegang.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka yang sebenarnya. Sekarang, yuk, pulang dulu. Tenangkan dirimu di rumah."

"Kau?" dirimu memaksudkan pertanyaan pada gadis itu. "Bukankah masih jam _shift_-mu, Sakura?" kau mulai bisa berbicara dengan tenang.

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Ada yang harus kuambil di rumah. Dan karena kau sendirian di sini dan tidak bawa payung, lebih baik kuantar kau pulang, 'kan?"

Sakura melepaskan tangannya darimu, dan membuka payung birunya yang biasa. "Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_."

Lagi-lagi, kau berlindung di bawah payungnya. Kau luluh pada tawarannya untuk pulang bersama di bawah hujan dan sama-sama menikmati waktu hening yang ditemani rinai hujan yang mendera.

... Dan kau semakin mereda dari kemarahan tadi ketika sekali lagi dia sentuh tanganmu.

"Jangan pikirkan kata-kata mereka, ya, Sasuke-_kun_? Mereka masih anak-anak..." ia berkata sedikit ragu. Sepertinya dia takut kau tidak akan menerima argumennya.

Kau menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku... tidak ingin lagi-lagi kau _seperti dulu_ karena hal kecil ini. Tolong, jangan berubah lagi, ya..." dia langsung menjabarkan ketakutannya yang sebenarnya. "Aku ingin Sasuke-_kun_ tetap seperti ini saja."

_(Di bawah hujan dan payung itu, kau tahu bahwa ada cinta besar yang bisa meredam kebencianmu akan masa lalu.)_

* * *

**.**

**-:-***-:-**

**.**

* * *

_iii. __**I**__n the sky there's only grey clouds but in your eyes there's only her warmness_

Kau berjalan lebih cepat. Hujan menyerbumu dan kau sedang berusaha menghindarinya. Kau tidak terlalu benci basah tapi rasanya kalau kuyup begini tidak terlalu enak juga.

Langkahmu agak menurun kecepatannya ketika kau sampai di jembatan. Riak-riak air yang timbul karena serbuan anak-anak hujan yang menyapa permukaan air itu terlihat seperti sesuatu yang menarik untukmu.

Kau memandanginya sambil berjalan. Dingin bukan masalah untukmu.

"Ngg! Ma! Ma! Daaa!"

Matamu bertumbukan dengan objek lain di tepi jembatan.

Seorang anak kecil yang masih cadel, menaiki pagar jembatan, sambil tertawa-tawa dan menunjuk sungai. Tidak mengerti bahwa itu adalah sebuah bahaya—dia tampak senang dan mungkin berpikir jikalau ia lompat maka ia akan jatuh ke arena permainan baru yang menarik.

Kau bukan orang yang begitu gelap namun bukan juga orang yang begitu peduli akan sekeliling.

Tapi hal ini rasanya bukan sesuatu yang harus diabaikan. Mungkin kalau ini adalah kau 'yang dulu', kau tidak akan mau tahu dan terus saja berjalan menjauh. Namun dengan sisi-sisi kemanusiaan yang telah kau bangun seiring kau memulai lagi kehidupan baru di sini—kau yakin kau harus menolongnya.

"Hei, berbahaya," kau berkata padanya secara singkat—menggendong tubuhnya menjauhi sisi jembatan.

"Daaa?"

Kau mengangguk satu kali untuk pertanyaan abstrak itu; menegaskan kembali teguranmu yang pertama. "Mana ibumu?"

"Daaa—"

"Matsu!" seorang wanita berlari ke arah kalian. Langkahnya tergopoh, nafasnya terburu-buru. Dia sekarang berdiri di depanmu dan menatap tajam.

"Mau kau apakan anakku?!"

Kau heran. Kerutan kening membuktikan kebingunganmu.

"Kembalikan anakku! Jangan sentuh Matsu dengan tangan kotormu itu, penjahat desa!" dia mengambil paksa anaknya dari tanganmu.

Kau terpaku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ah, di sini kau rupanya!" seorang gadis turut bergabung dan memayungimu yang sedang terdiam. "Kau meninggalkan gulunganmu di ruang kerjaku—ah, ada apa ini?"

"Nih, kau temannya, 'kan? Bilang pada dia, jangan tambah kejahatannya dengan menculik anakku! Dasar kotor!"

"Apa itu benar, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kau membuang wajahmu, setengah berbisik, "anak itu menaiki pagar jembatan tadi."

"Cih—"

Gadis itu membungkuk. "Maaf kalau Sasuke-_kun_ punya salah pada anda. Tapi, tolong—dia adalah _mantan_ dan bukan lagi _nuke-nin_. Dia punya niat baik untuk tinggal kembali di desa ini dan tolong ditanggapi dengan baik pula."

Ibu itu mendengus lagi, tapi lantas melengos pergi. Gadis itu memandangmu dengan dalam—kau bisa tahu tanpa kau tatap langsung matanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan terlalu hiraukan yang begitu, ya. Mereka cuma butuh waktu untuk mengerti," dia mencoba membuatmu paham. "Aku tahu kau sakit hati... karena aku juga bisa merasakannya."

Rinai hujan rasanya makin lebat. Tapi kau beruntung karena ada dia dan payungnya.

"Aku tidak pantas—"

"—Jangan berkata seperti itu," sanggahnya cepat. "Tidak semua orang membencimu. Kau punya teman-teman yang menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau menghilang."

Dia kemudian diam sebentar, tersenyum simpul padamu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_—kadang sedikit cinta bisa mengalahkan banyak kebencian dari sekeliling. Kau cerdas untuk memahaminya, kok."

Dia kemudian membimbing punggungmu untuk bergerak, "ayo, jangan berlama-lama di sini. Kuantar kau pulang supaya kau tidak sendirian. Hng, kau juga tidak bawa payung, 'kan? Kupinjamkan lagi payungku yaaa, hihihi~" ia tertawa segar, pasti sekali bahwa ia ingin menghiburmu.

_(Di bawah payung ini, kau tahu bahwa kau begitu bernilai untuk seseorang disaat sebagian dunia masih memunggungimu dengan kejam.)_

* * *

**.**

**-:-***-:-**

**.**

* * *

_iv. __**N**__othingness now has already over, you want to embrace her as your everything_

Kau baru kembali dari toko dengan maksud menambah persediaan dapurmu; tapi pulang dengan tangan kosong karena toko tersebut telah tutup—kau terlalu sore mencarinya.

Lalu kau melangkah menyusur jalan pulang. Di bawah hujan—Konoha sedang dirundung musim yang benar-benar suram sekarang.

Melewati Rumah Sakit Konoha. Biasanya sekarang adalah waktu berakhirnya jam kerja wanita musim semimu itu. Jangan tanya kenapa kau hafal—karena kau sudah tahu banyak hal tentangnya secara perlahan.

Ah, iya, benar.

Hujanmu kali ini terasa berbeda. Tanpa dia dan peneduh yang dia sodorkan untukmu. Kau memakai payungmu sendiri kali ini, bertanya-tanya mana dia karena kau ingin membalas budinya.

Kau tahu kau bukanlah tipe pria melankolis yang suka memikirkan hal-hal romantis ditengah gerimis. Tapi kau mendiamkan dirimu di depan pagar rumah sakit itu dan malah bertanya kenapa kau malah melakukannya. Kau seakan diperintah secara bawah sadar untuk bertahan di sini, dengan Haruno Sakura sebagai objek pikiranmu.

Orang berlalu-lalang dengan payung terbuka, langkah tergesa seolah hujan adalah petaka. Saat itulah kau menemukan sahabat pirang si gadis merah jambu, melewati gerbang utama.

"Yamanaka."

Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Mana Sakura?" —kau melontarkan itu tanpa persetujuan oleh egomu, otakmu melancarkannya tanpa ragu.

"Oh..." dia tampak ragu. "Aku tidak melihatnya lagi setelah operasi yang dia tangani tadi siang. Kupikir dia sudah pulang—ah tapi... entahlah."

"Ada apa?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya, "dia agak beda hari ini."

Kau terdiam mencari jawaban tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Aku duluan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dia pergi. Kau akhirnya juga beranjak karena kau pikir kau tidak akan menemukannya jika hanya menunggu di situ meski sampai lama. Nalurimu mengatakan dia ada di tempat lain.

Naluri apa itu? Entah. Itu sudah jadi misteri namun satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah—hati kalian telah tersambung. Mungkin saja itu adalah jawab yang tak kau temukan, bukan?

Kau berjalan memutar, mengitari jalan utama dan membiarkan dirimu menyusuri jalan tersebut.

Ah?

Nah, itu, siapa?

Di jalan kecil di belakang rumah sakit, dia berhadap langsung dengan hujan dan menengadah sedikit seakan menantang hujan untuk terus membasahinya.

Kau tertegun dulu.

Baru lantas berjalan maju karena kau pikir kau membuang waktumu dan membiarkan dia semakin kuyup.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" kau memayunginya, secara mengejutkan dari belakang.

Dia menoleh. Kau tahu dia kaget tapi dia menyembunyikannya. "Oh, Sasuke-_kun_..."

Kau lagi-lagi memakai waktumu untuk menatapnya. Menatap sebuah kenyataan yang berbalikan dari biasa. Kali ini kau yang datang meneduhkannya, memberikannya naungan untuk hujan yang memandikannya.

Dia menyeka pandangannya. Barulah kau benar-benar sadar bahwa ia sengaja berhujan untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Kenapa?" kau mengulangi pertanyaan.

Ia berbalik memunggungimu. "Aku gagal."

Dia tampak rapuh dibalik tubuhnya yang basah kali ini. Kau merasa menyesal karena kau datang terlambat untuknya. Ada yang menusuk rasamu, ketika mendengar suaranya yang bergetar dan dia menunduk seakan tidak punya harap lagi begitu.

"Operasi yang kulakukan tadi gagal. Dia tidak selamat."

"... Dia?"

Saat itu kau khawatir bahwa ada _yang_ _lain_.

"Anak yatim piatu," dia menengadahkan wajahnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari jangkauan naungan payung. "Operasi cangkok sumsum tulang belakangnya gagal—padahal dia punya semangat hidup yang tinggi dan bercita-cita jadi ninja medis pula."

Kau ikut terhanyut dalam suasana yang dibawanya. Ah, itu—lagi-lagi dia menyeka matanya. "Aku belum cukup hebat untuk membantunya. Seharusnya tadi Shizune-_senpai_ ikut dalam operasi..."

Kau bukan orang yang pintar berkata-kata, 'kan?

"Aku sudah berusaha—tapi, tapi—"

Kalimatnya putus. Kau menghentikannya dengan sentuhanmu pada bahu dinginnya. Sentuhan yang tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi genggaman.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik," dirimu meyakinkannya. "Pulang dan beristirahatlah di rumah."

Kau membawa tubuhnya dengan gerakan halus, mengajaknya untuk pergi dari sini dan melarang hujan untuk menjamah tubuhnya yang sudah begitu dingin—dengan payung kelabumu.

_(Di bawah payung ini, kau membuktikan bahwa kesedihannya adalah kerapuhan bagimu.)_

**.**

**-:-***-:-**

* * *

**.**

_**R**__acing heartbeats happens inside you when she offers a smile on your cold day_

_**A**__in't nothing better than the time when she holds your hand under the umbrella_

_**I**__n the sky there's only grey clouds but in your eyes there's only her warmness_

_**N**__othingness now has already over, you want to embrace her as your everything_

under this **RAIN** and under this umbrella, you are in love with her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**: hulaaaa! \(^w^)/ Ini fic terakhirku buat WB Challenge (abisnya waktunya mepet sih, tanggal deadline kan lusa O.O" gak sempet lagi bikin tema yang lain D:) dan jugaaaa, hihihi, fic ke-100-ku di FFn selama tiga tahun setengah aku gabung di sini XD XD XD um, sebenarnya bukan tepat fic ke-100 yang aku buatjuga sih, soalnya fic di blog gak aku hitung (. / / / . ")a tapi ya ga apa deh, penting intinya fic ke-100 buat FFn X3 terima kasih buat dukungannya selama ini, ya ^u^)/

Well, apa karakterisasi Sasuke disini pas? Ini fic lebih ke Sasuke-centric, sih, tapi itulah yang aku pengen coba kembangkan—karena rasanya menyenangkan bisa mengolah perasaan Sasuke yang makin dalam buat Sakura.

Dan, lagi-lagi aku ikut pake tema hujan X3 habisnya... tema hujan itu asyik banget ya ;A;

Well, semoga terhibur dengan kado kecil dari saya ya ;) ;)


End file.
